No Way!
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Roseville High was a complete mess. Now headmistress Sanders wants to bring unity. With their companies merging what will happen when the head cheerleader and the school nerd become partners? How will they react when their teacher reveals them information that will change their lives? No spies. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gallagher Girls plot line or characters.
1. Chapter 1

"This is your junior year and next year you are going to be the leaders of the school. Last years things got way too out of hand. The fights. The thefts. The vandalism. We are really disappointed in you guys. This year is going to be better. Roseville High is going to become united."  
I'm Cammie Morgan and I am sitting through one of the most painful assemblies of my life. I'm head cheerleader so I always have to keep a smile on my face. Last year the sports teams fought over which was better. They did most of it by blackmailing the academics, or nerds, into voting for them. A brick was thrown a soccer players car window. All these things were done anonymously so the police couldn't press.  
"This year you are going to have a partner. You and your partner will be in the same homeroom, you will be together for all group assignments, and you must attend a school event together. It will be like you're married. Your partner will of the opposite gender and opposite social status. You will not be able to switch partners, if it is brought to attention that you have there will be a punishment for all 4 students involved. The cheerleaders have put together a special presentation for you."  
Our school mascot is the Eagle. After watching Hellcats we had a mutual agreement that we have their uniforms with our name.  
For the whole unity thing headmistress Sanders asked us to choreograph a routine to We're All in This Together. After our performance the guys went wild, mostly because of our really skimpy uniforms and tricks that require quite a bit of flexibility.  
Our new homerooms were called out and we all left with our new teachers. Joe Solomon is my new homeroom teacher. He is by far the hottest teacher in the world. He was also one of my late father's best friends. The desks in the class rooms are now two too a desk. The boys sat at whatever desk they wanted.  
"Anna Fetterman sit with Dillon James. Dee Dee Knight with Adam Stevenson." I hate waiting but that's what I did while Mr. Smoking Hot, I mean Solomon, read off all the partners. Connie Parker and I are the last 2 girls and Jake Mackenzie and Zachary Goode are the last 2 guys. I am head cheerleader, Connie is a gleek (she's been in every school choir since 2nd grade), Jake is goalie on the soccer team, and Zachary is the nerdiest kid in school.  
"Connie Parker and Jake Mackenzie. Lastly Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode."

My partner is the world's biggest dork. Great! (Please note the sarcasm.)

One Month Later

"This whole partner thing isn't working very well so everyday you will be spending 10 extra minutes here getting to know your partner. Today you and your partner are going to discuss what you want to do with your future and how you're going to achieve it."  
The whole class was silent and nobody made a move.  
"Let's try this again. If you don't talk to your partner you have detention for the week."  
While I turned to face Zach everyone turned and faced us.  
"I'm Cammie you're Zachary-"  
"Zach," he whispered.  
"What?"  
"Zach," he said louder.  
"Well Zach. I'm glad we're not getting detention." I turned to the rest if the class and, "take a picture it lasts longer."  
I swear I heard Mr. Solomon laugh. Everyone turned to their partner and talked about their futures.  
"So what do you want to do?" Zach asked with a small voice.  
"I'm going to take over the family business because Grant, my twin brother, got a football scholarship, not that he needs it. What about you?"  
"Taking over the family business too."  
"What do your parents do?"  
"They own a car dealership."  
"Mine too but they are always traveling. We're Gallagher, what are you?"  
"Blackthorne."  
"No way! Are we supposed to be-"  
"Merging? Yeah, in July."  
The bell rang and everyone left.  
"Zachary, Cameron stay."  
Everyone left and I asked, "are you being my teacher or my friend?"  
"Friend," I nodded. "You two were put together because your companies are merging."  
I smiled, "we were just talking about that."  
"You know?" Zach and I nod. "I thought you would be upset."  
Zach didn't look like he was planning to speak anytime soon. "Why would we be upset?"  
"I didn't think you'd want to be married at 17."  
"Who said anything about marriage?"  
"Marriage is how the companies are going to merge."  
"I am not marrying him!"  
"I am not marrying her!" Zach and I shouted at the same time.  
I grabbed my things and stormed out of school with Zach following.  
"I had no idea about that," Zach said while I unlocked my car.  
"Me neither. And right now I'm going to talk to my mom."  
"What about school?"  
"Screw school. What do we need it for anyways?"  
"Good point. I'm gonna go talk to my dad."  
"Give me your number," I ordered. He wrote it down and gave it to me. "I'll call you later and we can come up with a plan to end this arranged marriage."  
I jumped into my silver Lamborghini Aventador sped home in my mom. I parked in the driveway but before I step inside the house I notice Zach park his Ferrari Enzo next door.  
"We're neighbors?"  
"I swear I didn't know Cammie. We moved in the summer for 'business'."  
"That's why I had to get a job."  
I stormed into the house.  
"Mother!" I screamed.  
She stepped out if her office with a confused expression on her face.  
"What are you doing home so early cupcake?"  
"When the hell here you going to tell me I had to marry Zach?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry sweetheart I just didn't know how to tell you."  
"Don't sweetheart me." I shouted. "You're never here. Ever since dad died you're always on 'business trips'. Grant and I raise each other and Macey. Her first word was momma and you weren't even here. You know what? She still calls me mommy."  
"I have to work."  
"Work seems to come first. I thought you loved us," I whispered.  
Mom protested, "I do love you."  
"Not enough to tell me I have to get married at 17. Not enough to raise us. Our family is so screwed."  
"I didn't know how to tell you. Your father made this agreement when you and Zach were babies. He thought that a bigger dealership with a wider variety of cars would bring in more money. You cannot pin this whole thing on me."  
"Is there anything else I need to know?"  
"Well you..." she trailed off starting at her lap.  
"I what?"  
"You need to conceive a child in your first year of marriage to show we are serious about supporting each other."  
"No! That's going way too far mom. I'll marry him but please don't make me have a baby. Cheering is the only thing I have and I can't be a pregnant cheerleader. I'm the captain mom. Do you not see this uniform I'm wearing? My life is going nowhere and I had no say in the matter. I inherent a car dealership which will immediately go to my husband who I barely know. I can't do this. I'm sorry but I can't."

"Don't you remember when you were in middle school? You told me you liked-"  
"Having a crush and getting pregnant a far off. Shouldn't you be telling me not to pregnant?"  
I ran upstairs to my bedroom, slammed the door shut, and fell on my bed crying. Zach must have seen me through the window because I heard my balcony door creak open and he was standing there with a sad look on his face.  
"I'm sorry Cammie."  
He sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug. I tried pushing away but gave up cried into his chest. I eventually cried myself into a dreamless sleep.  
When I woke I was still on Zach's arms lying on my bed. He was asleep so I carefully and quietly snuck out of his arms and into my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked terrible. My makeup was a mess and my eyes were puffy and red. I cleaned up and went back into my room. Zach was gone but there was a note on my bed.

I think you could use some time alone.

My parents and going to your house for

dinner to discuss the agreement.  
I hope we can be friends.  
-Z

If I'm being 100% honest I can say I had a crush on Zach when we were kids. He started dressing really badly, but had a really nice car, and he was always the top of our grade so he got labeled a nerd. Being a cheerleader, head cheerleader, means I have a reputation to protect. I always pretended to be repulsed by him and his best friend Jonas Anderson. I have always liked Zach but I pretended so much I thought it was actually true. I know I like him but I can't love him just because I'm told too.  
It was 5:30 when I finally snapped out of my daze. I quickly hop into the shower I spent most of my time washing my hair because it always relaxes me. When I stepped out the shower I quickly blow dried my hair then straightened and curled it. I put on a new layer of makeup and pulled on my favorite dress. It is blue, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and a bow at my waist. It was really Retro so I loved it. I didn't wear any shoes because of my moms OCD with cleanliness. I walked down the stairs and found my mom in the living room.  
"Hey mom."  
"Cammie I thought you were sleeping."  
"I was."  
"You look pretty, are you going out?" She asked hopefully.  
"I wouldn't want to miss meeting my new in-laws," sarcasm drenched my words.  
Grant came into the room smiling, "hey mom, hey Cam. I'm going to pick Macey up from gymnastics."  
"No Grant its okay I'll go. I have to dress her."  
Macey is 3 years old and she doesn't let anyone but me dress her. After dad died when she was 6 months old we got really close because mom is never home.  
"Can't she just come back in her leotard?"  
"We're having dinner with the Goode's?"  
"Who are the Goode's?"  
"Zachary Goode," I offered. Grant just shook his head. "The kid who got a 98% average last year."  
"Oh. You mean goody two-shoes." I nod. "Why are we having dinner with his family?"  
"They own Blackthorne," I said in a simple as that tone.  
"Right. We're merging next year right?"  
"Yeah. You should talk with mom about it while I'm gone."  
I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed one of Macey's dresses and ran out the door grabbing my sneakers on the way.  
I was at Roseville Gymnastics Center in 15 minutes and classes just ended. When Macey saw me she ran as fast her little legs would take her.  
"Mommy!" She screamed and jumped into my arms.  
Everyone turned and smiled at us. They knew I wasn't her mother but they treated my as if I were. Sometimes I would come after school and watch her while I did my homework. I was always her parent contact. Last year I got pulled out of a chemistry exam because she was rushed to the hospital due to a nut allergy. I took her into the locker room and sat her in my lap.  
"How are you monster?"  
"Macey!"  
"What?"  
"My name Macey."  
"Didn't I say that?"  
"No. You monster."  
"I said monster?" She nodded her pretty little face up and down. "I'm sorry."  
"Okay."  
"So how are you Macey?"  
"Gooo. I ha fuuuun."  
"That's awesome sweetie pie."  
I took off her pink leotard with blue lining and hearts.  
"When we get home momma is going to be there with some friends."  
"But you here."  
"Your other momma."  
"But I no like her."  
"Arms up."  
She followed my instructions and I pulled her favorite pink polka dot dress with a bow on the right over head and zipped it up.  
I sat her on my lap and looked into her eyes. "Pinky promise me you will be a good girl tonight."  
"Picky pwomise."  
I put her things into her Hello Kitty backpack. I took her hand in mine and walked with her to the car. Grant and I take Macey everywhere so we both had a car seat in our cars. I was driving home and Macey said something that caught my attention.  
"I be jus like you mommy."  
"Trust me honey, you don't want to be like me."  
"You're the best mommy in the world," I look in the rear view mirror and she has a huge grin plastered on her face.  
"I'm your sister not your mommy," I reminded her.  
"Then who is mommy?"  
"Macey be good."  
"She no my mommy," Macey screams just as I pull into the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

While I rub her back she sits in my lap and cries into stomach while I combed my fingers down her ponytail. She eventually stopped crying and I cleaned her up as best I could. She ran up to the house door and waited for me patiently while I picked up the tissues and her backpack.  
We get inside. I take our shoes and make my way to the living room.  
Zach sat between his parents looking pissed off. He saw me in the doorway and gave me a slight smile which I returned. When Macey saw strangers in the house she raised her arms to me.  
"Up?" She asked.  
"Sure honey."  
I picked her up and placed her on my hip. I walked completely into the living room and everyone faced me.  
"Hi I'm Cammie and this," I looked at Macey who was putting on a shy act. "You wanna tell them your name?"  
She furiously shook her head then buried it in my neck. Zach's parents started laughing while my mom looked hurt.  
"This is Monster. How old are you Monster?"  
"Macey," she whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"Macey," she shouted and burst into giggles.  
"Oh right. This is Macey everybody."  
"Shh no tell them."  
Macey's whole hand was covering my whole mouth.  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
Somehow Zach had snuck up behind me without either me or Macey realizing.  
"Can I hear?" I asked smiling.  
"Nope. Only Macey," he smirked back.  
"You should listen to him Mace. You're the only one he trusts."  
"Who he?"  
Zach stretched out his arms and I handed her over to him, "I'm Zach."  
"Dack?"  
He smiled at the mispronunciation, "yeah Zach. Now you know me, can I tell you my secret?"  
"Yippee," was her only response.  
He leaned in to tell her but suddenly pulled away.  
"How do you know you won't tell my secret?"  
"I pwomise."  
She used her puppy dog face, which I showed her how to perfect, which everyone falls for.  
He leaned in a whispered in her ear. He pulled away and her eyes went big and a wicked grin plastered on her face. She scampered back into my arms.  
Macey whispered in my ear, "Dack said you bo-de-ful girl in whole world."  
I blush crept up my face. I snuck a peak at Zach and he had a stupid, satisfied, smirk on his face. Our parents laughed at everything that just happened. I had completely forgotten they were there.  
"And Macey is your daughter?" Mrs. Goode asked.  
"Sure as hell seems like it," I mumble.  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Goode asked.  
I smiled, "no she's my sister."  
The Goode's seemed to relax. If they actually think I'm a mother then they are nuts.  
"Dinner should be ready in 10 minutes. You can go and hang out in the rec room."  
"You cooked?"  
Mom can't cook a frozen pizza to save her life. She just glared and I took it as my cue to leave.  
"Dack come?" Macey asked.  
"Of course. I mean as long as it's okay with you." He raised an eyebrow in my direction.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Grant is playing his Xbox 360 and taking out all his anger out on the zombie army running at him.  
"Gwant."  
Macey jumped out of my arms and run to Grant's.  
"How are you Mace?"  
"Fun. I like Dack."  
"Who?"  
Zach smiled by the door, "me."  
"I wanna talk to you."  
"Okay?" Zach looks like he is gonna puke.  
He's the biggest loser in school and Grant is the star quarterback. The chance of Zach winning something besides a higher IQ against Grant is very little.  
"When did you find out about this agreement?" Grant is glaring at Zach like he is an animal about to pounce.  
"When Mr. Solomon told us after homeroom. How does he know?"  
"He was our dad's business partner. Solomon was manager of the dealership until dad died." Grant's expression looks like he's looking back.  
"Mommy, Dacky, Gwant. I pee."  
Macey knew when to talk and when not to talk. The only time she couldn't help herself was when she needs to go to the bathroom.  
"I'll take her."  
Grant got up off the couch and took Macey to the bathroom. Zach and I are in the rec room alone. I sat on the couch and Zach copied.  
"So you think I'm the prettiest girl in the world?"  
I can see the blush rise on his face.  
"Um. Well. Uh. Yeah. I used to have a crush on you in middle school."  
"Really? Wait, used to?"  
"When we got into high school you became a. Um. I don't know how to put it nicely."  
"A bitch?" He nodded but stared at the ground. "It's okay I know I am. In 8th grade my dad died and since then cheering took over my life and football took over Grants. My mom started working and she's never home."  
"When I saw you with Macey today it's like the cheerleader Cammie never existed. Is that what you meant when you said 'sure as hell seems like it'?"  
"You heard?"  
"Yeah."  
"Macey is like my daughter. The cheerleading team loves her so she comes to practice sometimes. I potty trained her. I feed her. I bathe her. I'll do anything for her."  
"I'm gonna kiss you."  
"Wha-"  
I was cut off with Zach's soft lips on mine. It felt so wrong but so right. I'm the cheer captain and I have a reputation. He's the schools biggest loser being seen with him would ruin me. For some reason I couldn't pull away but I fell deeper into the kiss.  
Just as his tongue started exploring my mouth mom called, "kids time for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Mom always had to ruin everything. Zach and I walked down the hallway in an awkward silence. My family hasn't sat at the dining table since dad died. Our dining table only seats 6 but Macey still uses a highchair.  
"I sit ateen mommy and Dach?" Macey asked.  
"Sure honey."  
Zach setup pulled her chair between us. Isabel is one of the best chefs in the country and we hire her for important events. She came in with plates for each of us. I took Macey's because Isabel made spaghetti and meatballs. Macey can't eat anything with sauce without making a huge mess and since we have company over I decided to feed her.  
Mrs. Goode broke the silence, "Cameron you are such a beautiful young woman."  
"Thank you," I smiled.  
"So we were speaking to your mother-"  
"About the merge?"  
"Yes." I nodded indicating her to continue. "And we don't think that we should do it in July."  
"Oh?" I tried really hard to hold back my smile. I snuck a look at Zach and he looked really excited.  
"We're moving it to December!" Mom beamed.  
"What?" Zach, Grant and I shouted.  
"You're so good with Macey we decided why wait?" Mr. Goode announced.  
"What about the other part of the agreement?" I said referring to the baby.  
"You still have a year to get pregnant."  
"Pregnant?" Zach and Grant asked in unison.  
"Cameron must get pregnant in your first year of marriage. That way we will know there is someone to pass the business too. And you two will have to get along for the babies sake." Mrs. Goode explained.  
"We will be pulling you guys out of school after winter break. You will be moving into our mansion and we are hiring a tutor." Mom smiled as if the tutor made everything better.  
"Excuse me but I'm not feeling so good."  
I got up and ran upstairs to my bedroom. Just like this morning a cried my heart out. Zach followed and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap.  
"This isn't fair," I cried.  
"I know."  
"No offence but I don't want to marry you. I'm 16 damn years old. I'm captain of the cheerleading team. Cheering is all I have and it's being taken away from me."  
"You have me."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you care about me?"  
"I care about you because I realized that the kind, caring, loving Cammie I fell for years ago is still in you."  
I pulled him into a hug and buried my face into his chest. He looks into my eyes and I can't help but look into his. I don't know how I feel about marriage because it is going to be so rushed because it's the beginning of October that means a little over 3 months to plan everything.  
"I think I'm falling for you Zachary Goode."  
"Good, because I fell for you along time ago Cameron Morgan."  
We slowly leaned in to kiss each other and when our lips touched it was magical. I know I love Zach because I have never felt this happy since before dad died. I honestly don't mind marrying but giving up my uniform is going to be hard.  
The kiss is slow but passionate. After a couple minutes we pulled away we rested out foreheads on each other. Our breath mingled and danced around each other face. I smiled and kiss him again but this kiss is deeper hungrier. I'm straddling his lap with my hands lost in his hair and it felt so right. We pull away gasping and he places kisses open mouth kisses down my neck.  
"I love you Zach," I tilted my head back which gave him better access to my neck.  
"I've always loved you Cam."  
I can feel him bite down on my neck leaving a mark.  
"Are you still a virgin Zach?" He nodded but stared at the ground. "Not for long."  
I pushed him onto my bed and straddled his torso. I lowered my head to his but he stopped me.  
"What if we get caught?"  
I got up and locked the door.  
"What if they hear us?"  
"It's fine. After my dad died I used to scream in the middle of the night so my room is soundproofed."  
He is now lying down on my pillow. I don't know how things could change so much since this morning to now. I want to marry Zach because he, besides Grant and Macey, is the only person who cares about the real me. He knows I'm not a rich, stuck up, cheerleading, slut even if I act like one. He doesn't let the fact that he has money change who he is. I lay next to him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" He turned and faced me in the bed.  
"For pressuring you. I'm sorry."  
"Its fine no one was pressuring anyone but I don't think we should do this tonight. You're not even my girlfriend."  
"Nope. I'm you fiancé."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot."  
He sat up but I pulled him back down. "Stay the night? We won't do anything. I swear."  
"Okay."  
He lay back beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The empty space in my chest, from when dad died, is filling up.  
"Can I ask you a question Cam?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Who did you lose your virginity too?"  
"Honestly?" I asked avoiding eye contact. He nods and I sigh. "I'm still a virgin?"  
"But-"  
"I know I have a reputation but they are just rumors. I've been waiting for the right guy."  
He smiled and places a finger under my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "You think I'm the right guy?"  
"Yeah. I know you won't sleep with me and be gone in the morning."  
"I would never do that. I would feel really guilty and I care about you too much. I love you too much."  
"How do you feel about this whole marriage thing?"  
"I'm not that happy because I work really hard in school and it was all for nothing but I'm happy it's you. How about you?"  
"I understand that I have to do this I just don't understand why. What does marriage and kids have to do with cars? I'm the first in Gallagher history to be head cheerleader as a sophomore. I worked so hard for that now its gone."  
"Its okay. At least you can spend more time with Macey."  
"Yeah, I love her so much. She means the world. I can't believe sometime in the next 2 year I'm gonna be a mom."  
"At least we love each other."  
"Yeah. At least we love each other." I peck him on the lips and stand up. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Please stay."  
I grab a pink tank top and my pink plaid pajama pants. I quickly change, in my personal bathroom, so I can get back to Zach. I step out and I can't take my eyes off of Zach.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach is watching my flat screen TV. He's wearing pajama pants but no shirt and he is HOT! Zach usually wears really baggy shirts and hoodies. I couldn't take my eyes off his 12 pack and his biceps, they are amazing.  
"Staring is rude you know," he smiled.  
"Yeah but what I'm staring is totally worth being rude."  
"You like what you see?"  
"Love it." I sit in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "Why don't you do something with all this muscle."?  
"What's the point? All I gain is popularity and fake friends. I have Jonas and he doesn't care how rich I am."  
"That makes sense. Bex is my only real friend. But just because you don't wanna display your amazing body doesn't mean I can't admire it."  
"You're turning me on in that shirt. I really wanna do more than just sleep."  
"We can if you want too," I whisper seductively in his ear.  
"But that wouldn't be right. I can't. Not until we're married."  
I trail kisses up and down his neck. "It's *kiss * okay *kiss* I *kiss* under *kiss* stand *kiss*."  
"Cammie stop," he moaned.  
"I'm sorry."  
I got off him remembering my promise. He pulled me back down and crashed his lips to mine. This kiss is the most passionate but loving interaction I have ever experienced. I pull away gasping for air.  
"I thought you didn't want too."  
"I don't wanna go all the way but we can have a little fun. I don't want you getting pregnant earlier than you need too."  
"Who knew Zachary Goode is a bad boy?" I teased.  
"My parents never let me date and I never knew why."  
"So I'm your first. I don't know how to put it because I'm not your girlfriend. Relationship? Yeah that's the word. I'm the first person you've been in a relationship with?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's cute. I always thought the nerds got game from the lazy cheerleaders."  
"I prefer money over sex."  
"But you're rich."  
"They don't know that."  
"Yes they do. You may be a loser who wears clothes that don't fit but your car is expensive." I point out.  
"Loser?" He raises an eyebrow a me.  
"You know what I mean. Now shut up I'm tired."  
"Night Cammie."  
"Night Zach."  
Today I wake up and I feel something around my body. I turned around and see Zach. I can't help but smile because he promised he would stay and he did. I look at the clock and see the time is 8:24 and school starts at 8:30.  
"Zach," I whisper shaking his tired body. "Zach!? Wake up."  
He slowly starts to stir and I can't help but think he looks really cute.  
"Morning Cammie," he kisses my cheek.  
I don't need a mirror to know my face is red. I remember why I woke him up in the first place.  
"Its 8:24 and school starts in 6 minutes."  
"It's fine. Last night I told your mom that you are sick and I would take care of you. We're both excused from school today and we're babysitting Macey. You're mom left for England at 6."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"Last night when you were changing I went downstairs and told your mom. She asked if we could babysit and I said sure then she told me about England. I said goodnight and went to my house changed and climbed through the window."  
"I really took that long?"  
"Yep."  
I gasp, "where's Macey? Mom and Grant aren't here."  
"In her room, she's sick. Your mom also told me that last night."  
"Let's go get her."  
I sit up and the sheets fall down. Sometime during the night my tank top had ridden up. A deep blush plasters my face and I quickly pull my shirt back down.  
"It's okay Cam. Wait could you pull up your shirt again?"  
"I never pulled it up in the first place."  
"Just pull it up."  
I slowly lift the edges of my shirt. I stop when I get to my bra line.  
"You have a tattoo?"  
"I got it in the middle of last year. Mom doesn't know because she never shows up at my cheer shows."  
"What is it?" As he is running his hand across my side I feel electricity from his touch.  
"It's the Ying Yang symbol. When I was little daddy always said I'm Ying and that someday I would find my Yang."  
"I love it."  
"Really? Everyone thinks it's weird."  
"It's different. It actually means something unlike a butterfly or a skull."  
"Thanks. Let's get Macey."  
We walk hand in hand to Macey's room. I open the door and see her sleeping. I put the thermometer, that I picked up on the way, in her mouth. I take it out and see she has a slight temperature. Zach carries her to my room and I make breakfast. Zach sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms are my waist and kisses my neck.  
"We have this whole marriage thing down."  
"Yeah. It won't be that hard."  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
"Right now I'm making pancakes. Is there something specific you want?"  
"Whatever you make is good."  
15 minutes later Zach and I are back in my room with two trays of food.  
"What do wanna watch?" Zach asked.  
"Boody and da Bees."  
"Beauty and the Beast it is."  
Macey has woken up and we are all on my bed.  
Before I know it the movie had finished and Macey is sleeping again. I'm taking our trays down to the kitchen and Zach took them away from me.  
"I'm taking those for you."  
He takes the tray but I follow him anyways.  
"What do want to do today?"  
"I have to go out for a little while but when I get back we can do something."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I promise I'll tell you when I get back."  
"Fine."  
I sulk back up to my room. I watch Keeping up with the Kardashians while I wait for Zach to come back or Macey to wake up. Zach got back first and a smothered his face in kisses.  
"I missed you Zach."  
"I missed you too Cam but it was only 45 minutes."  
"I know but I missed you."  
He chuckled, "you, Grant and Mace are coming to my house for dinner. A note on the refrigerator told me."  
"Okay, we'll be there. Why were you out?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Zachy," I whined.  
"I swear."  
"Mommy!" Macey called.  
"Coming Mace!"  
I jump on Zach's back and he carries me upstairs.  
"How much do you weigh?" He asks me.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I cross my arms over my chest.  
"You're not fat I swear. It's just that you feel extremely underweight."  
"I'm not. I went to the doctor and asked for a diet plan to lose weight healthily. I've weighed this much since 9th grade."  
"Dachy can we go out?"  
Zach pulls Macey into his lap.  
"But you're sick honey."  
"Look. I all better. Please mommy, please Dachy."  
"Okay in an hour."  
I know Macey better than anyone else. I know if she doesn't get what she wants she'll scream until she gets it. We put on The Little Mermaid and she fell asleep. I got in the shower and immediately started washing my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Grant had tampered with the thermometer so the temperature would read a little higher than it actually is. Because Macey is fine and we have the day off school we are going to the ice cream parlor. Macey is in between Zach and I holding our hands. We got to the ice cream store and Macey had to go to the bathroom.  
"What do you guys want?" Zach asked before went to the bathroom.  
"I'll have anything and Macey will have a baby banana split."  
I carried Macey to the bathroom in fear she would wet herself.  
We got back and Zach is sitting at a table with a huge ice cream sundae and kids size banana split. I cuddle into Zach's side and Macey next to me. I give Macey her ice cream and turned to Zach.  
"We can't eat this whole thing you know."  
"Yeah but its fun to see how much you can eat without throwing up."  
He spoons some into my mouth just as an old couple walks past.  
"You are a very cute family." The lady said.  
"Thank you," I smile at her and they walked away.  
Zach shook his head, "I still don't understand why we have to get pregnant."  
"Me neither."  
5 minutes of Zach and me feeding each other, Macey announced, "I done."  
We look at Macey to see that she has whipped cream on her nose. We burst out laughing and Macey just looks confused. I pick up a napkin and wipe it off. We ate about half of the ice cream before we decided to leave. Zach and I are walking home hand in hand with Macey on my hip. There are so many people smiling at us and commenting about what a beautiful family we are.  
"Do you want a boy or a girl," Zach asks.  
"A boy." There was no hesitation or thought put into it.  
"Really? Why?"  
"All the cr-" I stop myself before I cuss in front of Macey. "All the things that come with girls are so stressful. You know like their period, your image, friends."  
"So at least you get to help them through it."  
"My mother knows nothing about my life. I would never go to her for anything, I go to Bex. When I got my first period Bex helped me not my mom. She found out 5 months later."  
"I'm sorry Cam." Zach  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know I just feel bad."  
"That's really sweet but it's fine. So do you want a girl or a boy?"  
"I don't know. I never thought about having a family at the age of 17. I honestly don't want to be a parent. I'm so scared I'm going to be a terrible father."  
I stop walking to look at him. "Are you kidding me? You're going to be an amazing father. Macey loves you and she only met you yesterday. I love you Zach."  
"I love you too Cammie."  
"Can you promise me something?" I look at Macey, who fell asleep in my arms, then back up at Zach.  
"Anything."  
"Promise you won't leave me." I can feel the tears brim on my eyes.  
"Why do you think I would do that?"  
"Promise me," I demand.  
"I promise." He pecks my lips, takes my hand and we walk home in silence.  
We get back to my house and we spend the afternoon playing Candyland with Macey. Macey accused Zach of cheating and he tickled her breathless.  
"Does this run in the family?" He smiles evilly.  
"What are you talking about?" I'm backing away slowly so I have a head start to my room.  
"Your very sensitive tickle spot."  
"No?"  
"Oh really?"  
I turn to run up the stairs but Zach picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I'm thrown onto the couch and Zach climbs on top of me.  
"Please don't. Pretty pl-"  
Before I could pull out my irresistible puppy dog face he was tickling me. The house was filled with my shrieks of laughter. The doorbell rang and Zach got off of me.  
"I got it." Macey called.  
She started running to the door, I scooped her up and put her on my shoulders.  
"Wee. I love piggyback wides."  
Zach lifted me off the ground and put me on his back.  
"Zach put me down," I squealed.  
The doorbell rang again.  
"Coming," we all called.  
When we got to the door Zach still hadn't put us down. He opened the door and Bex there in her cheer uniform.  
"Bex," Macey screamed.  
Somehow Macey wiggled off my back and into Bex's arms without me noticing.  
"What's going on Cam?" Bex looked confused. I slid off Zach's back and ushered her inside.  
"Zach it's me Jonas." The voice is coming from the house next door.  
Zach went outside and brought Jonas into my living room.  
"So..." I trailed off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why the bloody hell would I be your maid of honor?" Bex screamed while Jonas was hyperventilating.  
"Bex, could you please calm down and let me explain?"  
"You're 16 Cammie! For God sakes you're a child."  
"Bex," I cried. "Please. You're my best friend."  
"Fine I'll listen."  
I told her the whole story and she was much more understanding.  
"You're reputation is going to be ruined," Bex pointed out.  
"I know, but I won't be there to hear whatever crap everyone has to say about me." I had called one of the moms in Macey's gymnastics class to pick her up. "Even if I were there," I sat on Zach's lap, "I love him and that's all that matters. We're getting married and we love each other and we have to have a baby. You can't change that Bex. This agreement was made when we were babies so even if I was there I wouldn't have understood anything. I love you Bex. You're my best friend. No, you're my sister. Please just do this one thing for me. I understand if you never speak to me again but please be my maid if honor."  
"I'll do it. We're sisters Cam. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't support you though this? I'll be there for your wedding and I'll even be there for the birth of your child."  
I jump off Zach's lap and squeeze her in a hug. I cried into shoulder, we do everything together and I, sure as hell, couldn't get married with out her. "thank you so much Bex."  
"What are sisters for?" She smiled then dragged me upstairs.  
I changed into a plain black strapless dress with a pink belt around my hips. When she left I went and picked up Macey, but not before I pushed Grant into the shower. I got the same welcoming from Macey as I did the day before. Dinner with the Goode's was spent discussing wedding plans. It was going to happen during winter break in Hawaii on the beach, Grant is going to walk me down the isle, and Macey is our flower girl. We are going to Paris to do some dress shopping in 2 weeks; mom will meet us there since she is only in England. I agreed that Zach's best girl friend, Elizabeth Sutton, could be one of my bridesmaids and Jonas' 3 year old cousin, Mark, is our ring bearer. We have all finished dinner and are about to leave the table but Zach stopped us.  
"So I went out earlier and I wouldn't tell you where I went. Today we had so much fun together with Macey I know this is the right decision." He got on one knee in front of me and pulled out a box. "Cameron Ann Morgan you don't have much of a choice but will you marry me? I don't want you to marry me because you have too, I want you to marry me because we love each other an-"  
"Shut up Zach." I cut in and pressed my lips on his. Everyone cheered, even Macey, we pulled apart and he slid the ring onto my finger. "I love you Zach," I whispered.  
"I love you too Cammie," we kissed again then it was time for us to go home. I tucked Macey in and went to my room. I locked the door behind me and grabbed my phone.  
_Hey Zachy__  
__Hey baby girl__  
__You know you didn't have to do that right?__  
__I know. I just want everyone to know you're mine. Forever__  
__You don't need a ring for that, but it's beautiful. Thank you__  
__You're welcome__  
__Can you come over?__  
__Sure I'll be right there_  
Not even 30 seconds later Zach was standing in my bedroom in his pajama pants.  
"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" I groaned.  
"I can go back and get one if you want." He turns around and heads for the window.  
I jump on his back and whisper in his ear, "you're not going anywhere."  
We spent the night laughing and talking and kissing.  
Today is the last day before Christmas break. Today is the last day Zach and I attend Roseville High. Today is the day we leave for Hawaii. The last day of school is always a talent show. The cheerleading squad always did a performance and this year it was to Glad You Came. Zach and I entered the talent show as the unknown duo. Everyone gasps and murmurs rise as Zach and I walk hand in hand. We sang Together by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo. We finish the song and everyone goes wild.  
Once everyone calmed down I announced, "most of you don't know but this is the last day of school for Zach and I. So there aren't rumors." Everyone glanced at Tina when I said rumors. "The truth is; Zach and I are getting married." The gym was gossiping as soon as the words left my mouth."This is an arranged marriage but we're fine with it. We're going to be homeschooled but you'll see us around during major exams and sports games. Lastly I'm going to ask Rebecca Baxter to come up."  
I hadn't told anyone what I was doing. She looked at Zach who just shrugged. She hesitantly made her way through the ocean of students.  
She is standing next to me and whispering, "what's going on?"  
"As you all know I am captain of the cheerleading team and student president. Because I'm leaving I am going to hand over both my positions to her. Give it up for Bex Baxter your head cheerleader and president."  
The gym was filled with cheers and applause. She pulling me into a hug right now I am being crushed by my best friend but it is worth it. Grant, Jonas and Zach took Zach's car to his house. Bex, Liz and I took my car back to my house. We took the Goode limo to the airport and the Morgan private jet to Hawaii.


	8. Chapter 8

My wedding was perfect. We spent 2 days just relaxing on the beach and having fun. Macey and Mark were inseparable and would only go by M&M. Liz had stayed in a room with me and Bex, the moment she realized we weren't going to tear her apart (like other cheerleaders would) she relaxed and we became friends. Zach and Grant became the best of friends. I was so nervous I thought I was gonna puke. All I could think was he didn't love me. I can't do this. I'm too young to get married. What if I'm a terrible wife? What if I'm a terrible mother? Liz slapped me in my face and I snapped back into reality.  
"Everything is going to be fine Cam. I know he loves you, he always has. He's my best friend and I know he loves me but it is nothing compared to the way he loves you. Just promise me something." I nod and she continues. "Promise you won't break my best friends' heart."  
Tears trickled down my cheek from her speech. "I promise."  
"Cameron Ann Morgan! You better not be crying I just did your makeup." I heard Bex scream.  
The ceremony was on the beach so we didn't wear shoes. There were a lot of kids from school who were on vacation so we invited them. Most of the people work for us and wanted to see the two companies "officially" merge. Macey was the first one down the isle and she wore a red dress with spaghetti straps and a bow on her waist. Bex and Liz had had plain red strapless dresses with a band around their waists and skirts made out of netting material. My dress was beautiful. It was white and had a fluffed out skirt. The design on the dress was so detailed and hard to describe. I had red heart shaped necklace and earrings with diamonds outlining them. I cried but Bex was too so she couldn't get mad at me about my makeup. We wrote out own vows and I couldn't stop smiling, neither could Zach. We kissed and walked down the isle but what surprised everyone was when Macey and Mark kissed. The reception was in a room at the hotel we were staying at. For our honeymoon we went to Disneyland.  
I try to think of all these happy events because the pain is intolerable. Zach was telling me to breathe but he wasn't the one giving birth.  
After our honeymoon, Zach and I had started homeschooling and that was when we started the studying reward system. Once the tutor, who tried to seduce Zach, left we would spend the next hour studying. If we got an answer right we would get a kiss or a couple kisses. If the answer was really hard we would get a bit more than a few kisses.  
It was the second week of senior year and we started with the hard questions and got a little carried away. On our anniversary, Christmas Eve, Mrs. Goode made me take pregnancy test which turned out positive. My first appointment was after winter when we found out I was 4 months pregnant. Now I'm giving birth and I went into labor at the worst possible time.  
Zach and I had to go to Roseville High to write our exams. I was writing my Chemistry final and 30 minutes into the test I felt my water break and pain surge through my body. Bex was sitting in the desk behind me so in big letters I wrote 'BABY!' on my test and passed it to her, she gasped and stood up. She helped me out the classroom and walking right past the teacher and surprised students. Once we were out of the classroom Mr. Smith followed us.  
"She having her baby!" Bex whispered-yelled. Mr. Smith turned pale and fainted. "Wait here," Bex instructed.  
I had calmed down from my contraction. I slid down the lockers onto the ground. Bex ran down the hall and burst into a classroom.  
"Zachary Goode needs to leave because there is an emergency," she said.  
"Sorry Rebecca but he is writing a test and you should be too."  
"It's an emergency!" Bex shouted.  
Mrs. Rinta pulled her out into the hall with her back facing away from me."  
"What is so important you have to disturb a FINAL EXAM!?" Mrs. Rinta sighed.  
"If you turn around you'll see, his wife is in labor and Mr. Smith fainted," Bex screamed.  
I felt the pain again and I clutched my stomach trying my best to keep my cries quiet. I felt myself being scooped into some, Zach's, arms. We got to the office and Joe drove Zach, Grant, Bex and I to the hospital.  
I have been in labor for 13 and a half hours and it is finally time. It took several pushes and a great deal of screaming before beautiful baby Christine Samantha Goode is born.  
The doctors and out friends finally left us alone. Zach came under the covers of the hospital bed and held me while I held Christine.  
"I thought you wanted a boy."  
"I did. I do. We try again another time." I look up at Zach and his face shows nothing but love. "I love you Zach."  
"I love you too Cam. I'll always love you."  
He leans down and softly kisses me. We lie down and fall asleep with Kissy, as Macey says, in my arms.


	9. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Macey is our oldest, we adopted her after I had Christine. We took our case to court because our mother was an unfit parent and we won. She ended up running off with Joe Solomon and leaving the house to Grant. Once Macey saw the Olympic gymnastics team she wanted to start getting serious with it. Macey and Mark were together until she was 16 but broke up because she didn't want any distractions. The breakup lasted 3 weeks before she realized she couldn't live with out him.

Christine and Macey were really close, and Christine wanted to be on the Olympic team with Macey. For Christine's her 7th birthday we installed a gymnastics gymnasium, in the basement, that she and Macey shared. They made the team and always got gold or silver. Luck was what determined who won because their scores were always close.

Our family because legendary, sports wise, when our youngest made the Olympic swim team. In all honesty Erik looks like me but acts just like Zach. He's a daddy's boy no doubt about it.  
We had to put them in homeschooling because with the time they spent training there wasn't time for school.

Grant and Bex had an on again off again relationship until Bex finally snapped when we were 25. She went to England, to visit her patents, before she signed a contract Vogue had been begging her to accept. Grant followed her to England and proposed to her at the airport before she left England to New York. They stopped by Las Vegas on the way home, to Roseville, and got married. Not too long after that they conceived their twins, Gabriella and Brittany.

Liz and Jonas got pregnant in May of senior year and they had Luke. 5 years later they had Jasmine. Liz and Jonas joined the CIA doing Research and Development. We weren't supposed to know but Liz let it slip out when she was drunk.

Over the years we had our ups and downs but we are a family. Thanks to my late father my life was perfect. I married the man of my dreams, had 3 beautiful children (even if one was my sister), and have been all over the world seeing places I never thought I would. He was right, I did find my Yang. That wasn't the way I pictured my life but there is no way I would change it.

**BookWormy asked how long into the marriage did it happen? So I can only assume they meant, how long into the marriage did she have the baby. Cammie had Christine a year and a half after she was married.**

**Annie. Thanks for your honesty. I reread it and I see where you're coming from. Sorry if it seems that way.**


End file.
